Casey and Sammy's Almost Infinite Kiss
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: Casey has been best friends with Sammy ever since Marissa left. But now is Casey starting to realize that his feelings for her are way more than just friendship?


**A/N: **I just had this idea and I really liked it. Don't judge. **Disclaimer: **I don't own Sammy Keyes.. And the title is obviously a play of "Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist". :)

_**Casey and Sammy's (Almost) Infinite Kiss**_

I walked over to my best friend's locker. Sammy never used to be my best friend. In fact, she used to be my _crush. _But things happened with our parents (although they broke up) and with Heather, and with Marissa. Marissa McKenze, Sammy's long-time-best-friend had moved away to Maine to live in her grandparent's old summer house, because they had lost a lot of money and couldn't afford any house here in California. No matter how cheap, small, or broken a Californian house was, everyone had to face it: they were all really unusually expensive. Maybe it's because houses in this state were just regularly on high-demand, or whatever. I don't know. All I know is that after Marissa moved, Sammy and I bonded. Like a lot. Not in the girlfriend-boyfriend-crush sort of bond. In the friend way. Sure, we had kissed-plenty of times, actually. Sure, we had gotten together for a little while when she was in eighth grade (and I was in ninth). But we soon just realized that it was really hard to keep a relationship.

Reasons why.

First- Our parents didn't approve. My mom just hated Sammy because Heather did. My dad thought it was weird that I was going out with the daughter of his ex-girlfriend. And her mom felt the same way as my dad.

Second- Heather. She _still _hates Sammy. It's weird. She needs to grow up. God. Sisters can be such a pain.

Third- It was hard for Sammy to be in a relationship with all her own family problems, friend problems, etc. She did find out who her father was. I remember the day we had spent hours in my room talking about him. Details and secrets I don't think I have the right to share. They're not my secrets.

So basically we just stuck to being friends. Really close friends. And I liked it. It was a nice change from my old best friends- Jake and Taylor, who were just not the type of people I wanted to hang around. Billy and Danny, who were great and all, but just not the type of people to actually have intellectual conversations with (they still are my friends to this day, though). Sammy was perfect. Nice. Funny. And different. I mean, if she wasn't so goddamn cute all the time, I might even forget she was a girl at some rare times.

Well anyway, when I got to Sammy's locker, she turned and smiled at me. "Aced my chemistry test." she said, pumping her fist.

"Nice." I grinned. "How many?"

"I got one wrong. _One! _When I first got it back I was like, Damn! I'm _that _smart? Haha."

I laughed. "So? You think your dad'll let you come over to my house tonight because of your grade? My dad finally decided to fill the pool last night."

She bounced on the balls of her feet. "'Yeah, he will. Or I won't even go home, I'll just go home with you. I'll call him. Or something."

"Sounds great." I tapped on the locker next to me. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"I have a date tomorrow." I looked her straight in her green eyes.

"Oh really? Who is she this time? Do I have permission to scare her off?"

"Only if I say so." Sammy and I had this thing. Whenever we went out with someone, if our date was being weird, we gave the other approval to scare the date away. We didn't actually "scare" them, but Sammy annoyed the heck out of them. It was pretty entertaining. Hah.

"So who is she?"

"Her name is Kristal."

"Kristal Spencer?"

"Yeah."

"Um. Okay." she shrugged and picked up her bag. "I have to go to class. I hate art. See you." she gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and hurried away.

Why did she seem so weird when I mentioned Kristal? I walked to P.E confused.

After school, Sammy found me and said, "Well wow."

"What?"

She pointed to Mike Alvarez across the campus. "He asked me out." she said. "I didn't even know he knew I existed."

I whistled. "Damn." because Mike was this football-star-of-the-school and even _I _didn't know he knew Sammy existed.

"Seriously? When?" I asked, my stomach twisting into eight different kinds of French knots. Was this how she felt when _I _went on dates? Probably not.

"Tonight." she looked down. "Sorry. The pool will have to wait. Tomorrow?"

"I'm going somewhere with Kristal tomorrow. Remember?"

"Oh. Well I can't go Saturday. I have a track meet. Want to hang out on Sunday?"

"Extra drama practice."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

Then she stepped closer and put one hand on my chest. I felt my insides fizz up. Something was wrong with me. "I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. I'll cancel with Mike."

"Do you even like him?" I asked.

"No. But he was so hopeful. I didn't want to be rude."

"Don't cancel. It's okay. You see me every day, you're probably sick of me by now."

She shook her head. "I could never be sick of you. Are _you _sick of _me?"_

"No way." Sure. I'll be sick of her the day I die. *Sarcasm* Actually, I probably will never be sick of her. Even when I die.

She smiled. "Then that's final. We can hang out next week, okay?" she ran her hand down my chest and took hold of my belt as she looked up at me. "I'm so sorry."

Why did she have to be so. Goddamn. Cute. I looked down at her, her hand grasping my belt, her wide green eyes looking up at me. I laughed. "It's okay. Have fun, okay? See you tomorrow." I put my hand on her back.

She stepped away from me and smiled. "Okay! Bye. And again, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, it's fine." I waved as she walked away.

When I got home I felt sick. I sat down at the kitchen table and put my head down.

"What's up?" my dad asked as he sat himself across from me.

"Can I talk to you about Sammy?"

"Sure. What about her?"

I looked up. "I think I might... I might.."

"You might what?" he asked. "Casey? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm in love with Sammy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Um. Yeah."

"And how long have you 'loved" her?"

I shrugged. "I'm not...even sure. I don't know."

"And why did you realize this _now?" _he asked.

I threw my hands up. "I don't know! What's with the twenty questions?"

He got up. "Look, if you don't want to talk about, that's fine.."

"No, I wanna talk about it."

He sat back down. "Why don't you just tell her you like her?"

"Because. Because I've been her friend for so long, it's... I don't know... Weird."

_Dinggdong!_

"Can you get that?" dad asked. "I really should start dinner. We can discuss this later."

I gave him a look. He never cooked dinner. _I _did. I got up to answer the door anyway.

"Sammy?" I asked when I saw her at the door. "Why are you here? Weren't you on a date?"

"Can I come in?" she asked. She wiped nonexistent tears away from her eyes with the heel of her hand. "And possibly sleep over?"

I could feel my whole body get hot with that sudden rush of blood that came through me whenever she slept over. "Of course." I said, letting her in, "You practically live here."

"Sammy?" Dad emerged from the kitchen. "How great to see you again! You haven't been over in almost a week. We just filled the pool last night, if you guys want to-"

"It's fine." she said, then blushed. "Sorry. That was rude. I meant, I'm really tired. Can I go upstairs to talk with Casey?"

I grabbed her hand. "You don't need to ask my dad's permission to talk to me." I said to her as I intertwined my fingers with hers. "Come on." we went upstairs.

"What's wrong?" I asked her when my door was safely shut and double-locked.

"Wow. What a jerk. He brought the team and acted like I was some ragdoll. He tried to sit me on his lap and, like, _feed _me. Not in a cute way, either. He was all 'Open your moooouuth! NOW EAT THE FOOD I GIVE YOUUUUU!'. Seriously? And he acted like I was some...puppet. I'm not a ragdoll. Jesus."

"He tried to _feed _you?"

"Yeah. While he manhandled me on his lap. I think he broke my back. Football players need to be more gentle."

"Details please?" I asked as I sat next to her. Did I seriously love her? Her choppy jagged-cut hair was in a loose ponytail with lots of stray strands of hair loose in front of her face. I resisted the urge to grab her face and kiss her.

"He literally changed my position every two minutes. One minute I was facing him the next I wasn't. It was so disturbing. I was more like an old beat up stuffed animal."

"So... He didn't even act like you were a girl?"

"No! Exactly! He didn't act like I was a girl. I was more like some action figure. A doll. Stuffed animal. God. What does 'being on a date' mean to him? It wasn't _date_. It was a six-year-old action-figure _play_-date."

"Turn." I motioned her to turn her back to me and she did. I opened her ponytail and ran my fingers through her hair. My hand brushed up against her cheek and she suddenly jerked.

"What?" I asked. "What did I do?"

"Nothing." she said. "I didn't know it was your hand. I thought it was a spider or something."

I stifled a laugh. "Wow. That's typical Sammy."

"Shut up!" she laughed back. I tossed her hairband to the floor and put my lips to the back of her head.

"Now I feel a tarantula on the back of my head."

I lifted my face. "You're calling me a tarantula?"

She turned to face me. "I never said I hated tarantulas."

Her face was so close. Her eyes were so green. Her cheeks were so flushed. Her voice was so...sexy.

Before I did something stupid, I climbed off my bed and said, "Let's find some blankets. You call sleep on my bed. I'll go for the couch."

"No way." she said. "It's your bed. Besides, I've had previous experience on sleeping on couches."

I smirked. "Then that means you've had enough of it. You're sleeping on the bed. And that is final, Miss. My-Back-is-Broken."

She shut up after that. Maybe her back really was broken. She usually never gave up so easily. After all, I _did _nickname her Stubborn Sammy.

"Where's Stubborn Sammy?" I asked a little while later when we were playing 'Where's Waldo'.

"Where's Casadilla?" she teased back.

"I'm right here." I smirked. She called me Casadilla. It was cute beyond words. I wouldn't give up that nickname for anything in the whole world.

She pushed aside the big Where's Waldo book and moved closer to me. "Casey." she whispered, her voice slithered up my spine. Her voice was high-pitched. Not in a girly way. In a Sammy way. It wasn't _too _high, but not _too _low either. It was just perfect.

"Yes?" I asked, almost shivering.

"Are you cold?" she whispered again.

"Why are you whispering?" I whispered back.

"It's more mysterious." she grinned mischievously. That's what I loved about her. She wasn't always so serious about everything, or too careless about everything. She was serious at the right times and careless at the right times. Some girls were just all too serious, and some girls were just all too careless. And I would die if I had to live the rest of my life with a girl who smelled more like Paris Hilton or Vera Wang's perfumes more than herself. (I only know about those perfumes because of Heather. I'm not gay, okay?) And Sammy smelled more like herself than any designer perfume. It wasn't a bad thing. At all. It was better, actually. Obviously she used _some _kind of body spray-who doesn't? Even I do. But I hate it when all a girl ever does is constantly spray herself with perfume. Then I focus more on getting a Tylenol for my headache than the girl herself.

Sammy smelled lemony and rosy at the same time. Her hair smelled of coconut lime (I've seen her shampoo before).

I pulled Sammy towards me lightly. "Mysterious, huh?"

"Mm hmm." she smiled up at me. Okay. It is official. Mark the date. Call Quasi Moto to ring a bell or something, because I am officially saying that I love this girl in more ways than I could ever explain. In more ways than will even fit words.

"Casey... Casey...? Casey?" Sammy shook my shoulder.

"Huh? What?"

"You were staring at me like that."

"Like what?"

"With, like, misty eyes. It was weird. But cool. I liked it. Do it again."

I blushed. "Oh. I did? I'm sorry."

She playfully pushed my shoulder. "Don't be sorry!" then out of the blue, she grabbed my face and kissed me. I could taste her lips- they tasted of oranges and cherries. Not like artifially flavored lip-gloss, either-her lips tasted real. I could feel her soft lips pressing against mine, and I kissed back. She pulled away in almost fifteen seconds anyway, just a few inches. Looking right into my eyes from practically four inches away, she pulled herself against me yet again, but this time getting more comfortable in my arms. Sammy pulled herself into my lap, her hands grabbing onto my upper arms, my fingers running aimlessly through her messy hair, our lips crushing against each others. I could taste the truth of it all-she liked me more than a friend, and I liked _her _more than a friend. We were meant to be. Right?

We ended up, me on top of her, her legs wrapped around mine, running up and down my legs. I could not stop kissing her. I've needed to do this. For years, I've let her go by being my friend, helping her with her problems. For years she had casually and nicely dumped boys she "didn't like" and I had casually and nicely dumped girls _I _"didn't like", and whenever she was in a sad mood, whether it was because of her dad or some boy or whatever, I was always there for her to cry to. Whenever one of us was mad, we were always there for each other to vent to our heart's content. We had kissed before. But that was when she was in junior high (eighth grade) and those were probably silly kiddish kisses. Nothing quite as real as this. No one in the world could kiss like her, taste like her. Why had I waited so long for this? I was a junior, and she was a sophomore. If we hadn't waited so long we could have already been together.

Never had I felt a connection this strong. I literally could hear my heart pounding- Hell, I could hear _her _heart pounding against my chest.

Finally we seperated, taking choppy breaths and sitting upright.

"Woah, wow." she breathed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah. _Wow." _I managed to gasp. I stretched a little but it wasn't necessary. I already felt energized and alive.

She seemed the exact opposite. Exausted. I hoped that was how girls were after a steamy makeout-session, because if boys felt energized, then girls could feel sleepy. It didn't make any sense but I hoped that was how it worked, because if I was the only energized one here then it would mean I was the only one that had liked the kiss(es).

I was wrong, she _did _like it. She smiled up at me as she curled up in my lap. "That was nice." she yawned. "Really nice."

I ran shaky fingers through her hair. I could sit here all night. "It was, wasn't it?"

She laughed. "Yeah. It was. But..." she yawned again. "But don't you have a date tomorrow?"

"Just because I have a date doesn't mean I'm going out with her or anything. I'll go, have the date, and then I've my life as if nothing happened."

"That's mean, what if she really likes you?"

"Tough for her." I said. Then, realizing what a jerk I sounded like, I said softly, "If she gets upset, I'll tell her I don't think it'll work out."

Sammy laughed again. "That won't be a problem with Kristal." she sat upright and faced me. "She's-" yawn. "She's really good-natured about everything. Always in a good mood. She never lets anything get to her." Sammy shrugged. "_Every_one likes her. When I found out you were going on a date with her I was a little upset. I never thought you'd be one of her followers."

"I'm not. But she was acting really hopeful and I felt bad. I really don't like her."

_Get it through your pretty little head, Sammy, I like YOU!_

Sammy got up and stretched. She wore an oversized Radiohead tee, and blue boy shorts and saggy socks.

"You look just about ready to crash any minute." I said. "Better get to sleep, huh?"

"I didn't even do my homework. And tomorrow is Friday."

"What homework is it?"

"English. I think it's due Monday, though, so I'm okay."

"Want me to check to see if it's due Monday?" I reached for her bag.

"Sure. Thanks, by the way."

"No problem." I said as she headed for my bathroom. I pulled out her english notebook and flipped through it to the end to find her latest assignment. Sure enough, it was due Monday. Then, just for the heck of it, I decided to look at her other assignments and see what she wrote for class.

They had to write haikus for one assignment. Okay. Interesting enough. She had one haiku about her cat.

_I have my own cat_

_His name is too long to fit_

_So I'll call him Cat_

I began to laugh. Sammy emerged from the bathroom. "What's so funny?"

"'His name is too long to fit, so I'll call him Cat'?" I quotes, still laughing. "Wow, you're a real poet."

"And you know it." she winked, grabbing her notebook back.

"Why are you so secretive about your notebook?" I teased.

She gave a hurt exression. "I'm not secretive. At all!" she handed me the notebook. "See? You can read anything."

I laughed. "I was only joking, Sammy." but I flipped through her notebook for fun anyway. She sat down next to me.

"Listen up. I'm tired as heck. Can we go to sleep?"

I put her notebook and bag aside. "Yeah, let's do that. I can drive us tomorrow."

"'Kay." she kissed my cheek lightly, like none of that steamy-kissing business had every happened, and we were back to being just friends again. I didn't want that. I turned my face to face her's, searching her eyes.

"Not now." she pleaded. "Then I won't be able to stop."

I sort of snickered at that. "My intentions exactly." I gave her a quick ten-second kiss on her lips and then grabbed her hand and stood us both up. "Now. Let's sleep. Seriously."

"Yes. Let's."

In the morning my dad had to wake us up. First thing he did was whack the lump under the blanket on the bed.

Sammy sat upright all of a sudden. "What the _hell?" _

My dad stopped. "Oh. Oops. I thought Casey was sleeping there."

I sat up and waved from across the room. "Nope. I'm over here."

"Get up, son! Take a shower! Make some breakfast! It's still a school day, kids!"

Sammy slipped out of bed, and I literally was breathless. I had never looked at her this carefully. She was still wearing her baggy boy shorts but instead of her t-shirt, she was wearing a cami. Her bare legs underneath her boy shorts were so thin and tan, and...toned. Her thin, bare shoulder looked so delicate and...touchable. Her smiling face at me, so happy and her green eyes, sparkling away. "Get up, Casey!"

I managed so yank the blanket off me. It had been an uncomfortably humid night. I remember waking up after an hour of sleeping and yanking off me shirt, I had been so frustrated. No wonder Sammy had also changed.

I stood up and stumbled over to my bathroom door. She was so much more graceful in the morning. She actually knew where she was going.

"Here's a towel." I said, tossing her a new towel of mine. "You can go first."

"No, it's fine. You go."

I laughed. "Sammy! Just go!" and she got up and disappeared inside the bathroom.

_**Sammy's Point of View**_

Taking a shower in Casey's bathroom was beyond weird. Not only was it weird that I was using guy shampoo, but there were also a lot of other guy-products I shouldn't mention that made it awkward. It was kinda interesting. (I smelled his colognes. I'm sorry! They smell so good.) And it gave me this weird, warm, naughty feeling when I realized I was using the same exact bar soap he used, and towel, too (even though it was washed).

I grabbed the change of clothes I had brought with me and changed. I noticed the pair of jeans that he had worn yesterday lying on the ground. The belt. My favorite belt. It was a normal guy-belt, but I loved it anyway. I grabbed the pair of jeans. I fet this soft, tingly feeling in my hands and go up and down my arms. I was holding Casey's worn jeans. I took a deep breath, taking in the citrusy smell of Casey, as I pulled out the belt I loved from the belt loops of the jeans. When I came out from the bathroom, I held up the belt. "I'm wearing this."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that?"

I blushed. "Your jeans.."

He smirked. "Well, since you actually went to the trouble to take those out from my pants, I'll let you wear it."

"Great." I grinned as I pulled it through the loops of my own jeans. I was never going to give it back. Or maybe I would, since this belt made his look so super sexy. Not that he wasn't sexy normally. Because he was.

"I should go take a shower now." Casey said. "You can go eat breakfast. I already made it for you." as he headed for the door.

_**Back to Casey's Point of View**_

I opened the passenger side seat for Sammy as she climbed into my car, and I got in myself from the driver's side. We were getting in my car to go to school.

"And we're off." I grinned as I started up the car. I turned to face her, aching to kiss her again. When should I tell her how I felt?

"Yeah." she said. Then she said. "Casey?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" I asked. Driving to school could wait.

"Um. I shouldn't be asking, but, um. How do you feel about me?" immedietly she blushed.

"I.." I leaned over to touch her face and she turned to face me. "I don't know if you like me as a friend only, or as, you know,..."

"Sammy, if I didn't like you, then why would I have made out with you last night?" even I had to slightly roll my eyes.

She blushed again. "So you-?"

"Yes." I turned to face towards mine and kissed me lips then the side of her chin then her neck. "I really do like you. A lot."

"Thank God, because I like you a lot too."

We both eyes each other and I smiled. "That's great." I could tell her how I really felt about her some other time. Telling her I loved her so suddenly would be kind of sudden and weird to Sammy. Who knew? Maybe she was in love with _me, _too!

We both leaned in for a final kiss before I began to drive. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and kissed her as much as I possible could, and she definetly kissed back.

Strange, huh? How people can go from being together to just friends, to together and just friends. I had been so slow already.

I would try to take this bit by bit. And when I was ready, I'd tell her I loved her.

And like I said already:

Who knew? Maybe she was in love with me, too.

**A/N: **You may as well shoot me now for terrible writing. Just review anyway. Not based off any particular song. :P


End file.
